Rain Messai
Rain Messai is currently the only human of the group CoM and in charge of security while also beein one of the 4 founders. Rain possess a Symbiote with who he has made a pact where the Symbiot lets Rain in charge but allows the Symbiot to live inside him. In time the two had become partners more then anything. Basic info Name: Rain Messai Alias: Symbio Age: 26 Gender: male Appearance: '' 1.80M, 75K Blong hair, blue eyes. (note: I have forgotten to draw the left hand but its there) (note: Symbio's eyes are Yellow with white) Rain-street.jpg Rain-Symbiote.jpg Rain-face.jpg Personality: Trough he likes to live a simple live, playing video games, he also has a big interest in the military, guns, swords and so on. He is someone you will hardly ever see what is on his mind and acts cool most of the time, for a part this is because he is not seeing himself as someone that fits in a group for mutants as he is officially a normal human and his powers comes from an outside source that can leave him if it wants to, but on the other hand due to this power he also cant find his place between humans. Profesional status: ''status: Anti-hero, he is a hero who lacks care for how he reaches the goal, such as he dont mind if he kills the villain in cold blood, though his mindset in this are complex. Fraction : CoM position: Head of security Powers: Mutant level: : Non (Rain is a human) power list: Symbiotic bond; Symbiot ::: Power level: Alpha ::: The Symbiotic creature, with the name of Symbio grants Rain the following powers once it has covered his body: *Enhanced strength (able to lift a truck) *Symbiote's are sentient and able to act independant *Rubbery body to protect Rain from getting wounded *Reshaping (ability to reshape the body into claws, swords and such) *Rubber limbs (ablity to extend his arms by streching it out *Solidfy (harden the tip of any part of the body) *Detachement (ability to detach small parts of the symbiotic goo, all known traits at this point are: **Tracing (allows Symbio to know where his detached roughly are) ::: Symbiote's are weak to: *Fire (htye fear it) *Loud sounds *Powerful light *High levels of heat history/ Bio: Rain had been a mere human with no mutant blood in him until a year ago, a meteor hit the campsite he was in (trying to experience military camping/ survival). he was lucky to have been out of the site during the crash but when he came to look he was assaulted by a Black mass that jumped out of the meteor. The 2 had been fighting each other mentally for control of the body, in the end Rain won, he gave it a choice, leave him and wait till someone finds it before it would die out of starvation or the Symbiot could stay with him so it could live but in return he the symbiot had to share its powers with him. at one time he came across Drake and Mech while looking for a home as he did not felt like he fitted in with the normal humans and joined them. useful notes: equipment: '' sniper rifle and magnum's hidden somewhere inside the symbiote matter. ''others: Due to the long fight he had with the symbiot his mind has been trained to be very strong, even able to fight of an telepath's attack to a degree, and if he would lose to this said telepath then the Symbiot will start fighting the by then tired telepath Category:All Category:Admin only Category:Drake Baku Category:Characters Category:CoM Category:Canon-0